Mewberty Blues
by DocBlipper26
Summary: The Council of Ricks captures Star, Marco and Janna who they believe tortured at least thrity Ricks and Mortys. When our Rick and Morty saves their butts, they discover that the real criminal intends to carry out a darker purpose... (Rated T for heavy use of language and possible adult themes)


"Morty! W-We gotta get out of here!" Rick screamed as a six armed flying creature began to fly towards the two of them. "We're gonna be n-next Morty!"

"Errr...Errr...I don't wanna die this way Rick!" Morty panicked as the creature got closer and closer to the duo. Sliently.

"Nether..." Rick began to speak before he burped. He continued "...Do I, Morty! Y-You gotta calm down here, M-Morty." He began to shake Morty before the creature began to use all of it's six arms to shoot some kind of sticky substance that was formed into miniature purple hearts onto Rick's leg. "Go on w-without..." He began to warn before burping again. "...me Morty! I'll find..." He continued before the creature covered Rick in the substance. Morty looked on horrified before the creature turned to see Morty in an instant.

"A boy." It spoke with a girly voice as Morty began to run for his life through what seemed to be a wreckage of a high school. He lost it. He thought. Well, he thought. A dead end and it was waiting. Hovering closer and closer towards Morty. He screamed.

* * *

In Echo Creek, Star and Marco finished another day at school. Well, it was a bad day for both of them.

"So many pop quizzes." Marco said with horror as the two entered their home and dropped to the floor

"Why did she give us so many?" Star asked before a dimensional portal opened up right in front of them. A green one. The two friends looked up to see three old men. Exactly identical to each other. Grey hair, a monobrow, bags under their eyes and wearing white lab coats.

"Star Butterfly of Earth dimension E-026. You are under arrest for crimes against alternate Ricks and Morty's by the authority of the trans-dimensional Council of Ricks." The man that was stood in the middle of the 'old man trio'.

"Wait, that's insane! I've been with Star the entire..." Marco began to defend Star as the two stood up.

"...Which means you're a suspect! You're under arrest too." The man in the middle jumped to the conclusion as the other two old men placed handcuffs on Marco and Star. Soon enough, one of the old men turned to see Janna stalking Marco from the window. He ran out side and cuffed her too.

"What you doing to that person, Rick?" The main man in charge asked.

"Well, she saw too much, Rick. She needs to go on trial too. She's known for being friends of the two..." One of the men explained as the other two nodded. The main man turned to Star, Marco and Janna.

"Well, it's off to High Security Rickison for the three of you." The man spoke with a deadpan tone.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth dimension C-137, Rick was in the garage making modifications on his portal gun as Morty entered. He went to Rick's science shelf and picked up the Meeseeks box. Rick turned around in that moment, got up and ran to Morty.

"W-What are ya doing with..." He began to question Morty before burping then he continued. "...that Morty?"

"I was just gonna use it to get all of my science homework done, Grandpa Rick." Morty answered as Rick took the Meeseeks box off Morty.

"You can't use it for a p-purpose like that, Morty. Hell, I don't even know why I still have it l-lying around like that since Jerry did that stupid golf r-request with it." Rick explained as a green portal similar to the one that Rick's portal gun produces opened up. A member of the Council of Ricks entered the room.

"Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith of Earth Dimension C-137; you are requested at a court hearing of the Council of Ricks." The council member proclaimed as Rick dropped what he was doing and sighed.

"Again you Dipshits? We already sorted the Rick-killer! I've got..." Rick asked angrily before he burped and continued "...weird s-science to do!"

"It's about another case involving Ricks and Mortys, fellow Rick." The council member explained. Rick sighed

"Hey. Rick. Weird science? Isn't that the film where two guys create a girl-friend for themselves..." Morty asked.

"It is M-Morty but I'm talking about my normal but weird science here." Rick answered statistically.

"I wonder sometimes; Why do I hang around with my own grandpa when I could be hanging around with people like my age..." Morty began to argue as the two of them walked into the portal which lead them to the Citadel of Ricks.

"You mean like Jessica? The g-girl you want to bang but you don't have the guts to ask her out? You're J-Jerry's child all right. You haven't got the guts. This is why we have s-science, Morty!" Rick explained while having a rant at Morty. The two entered the courtroom which had the prime council members on their usual places as Star, Marco and Janna stood in the middle of the court room. The trail began.

"Look Rick, people of my age." Morty whispered with joy. Rick sighed.

"People who killed R-Ricks in their dimensions." Rick instantly concluded quietly as the council explained to the accused their situation.

"Thrity four Ricks and Morty's kidnapped from their own timelines and tortured to breaking point. Now, they're are now mentally disabled because of their torture that the three of you caused. Anything to defend yourselves?" The council explain to Star, Marco and Janna while they watched the evidence in horror. Morty could tell from their faces that they aren't the real criminals.

"They're innocent Rick." Morty whispered to Rick as the three stood sliently. He nodded.

"How do you even believe that I did all of this?" Star protested.

"Because you have the dimensional scissors!" The council answered as another council member pulled them out of her pocket. All the people in the courtroom gasped. Rick looked on horrifed. He knew the girl who they were sentencing! Enough evidence for the council of Ricks but not for our Rick. He stood up in the court.

"C-Councilman!" Rick shouted.

"Sit down fellow Rick!" The council shouted back.

"I'm the one who solved the last c-case of the Rick-killer. My M-Morty and I believe they're innocent."

"That wasn't a real Rick! It was a robot made for use from the real Rick-killer who we still need to hunt for. Now, sit your ass down."

"I had enough of this shit." Rick stated as he pulled out a miniature blaster and shot the council members that were holding Star, Marco and Janna and unlocked their cuffs. Star grabbed the Royal Magic Wand out of her pocket.

"At least they didn't take this!" She joyfully stated as she began attack Council members then took the dimensional scissors.

"Capture them!" The council screamed as various Ricks began chasing and firing at the group.

"Could you please explain why there's many versions of you and him?!" Marco asked in fear

"Well, I'm R-Rick and this is Morty..." Rick began to explain.

"Hi!" Morty introduced himself to the three suspects.

"...We're adventurers from another d-dimension and these guys are the Council of R-Ricks. They believe you captured various versions of me and Morty here from various dimensions. We don't believe that cause I know Star B-Butterfly...kinda." Rick continued then Star gasped in surprise.

"How the hell do you know me cause I don't know you?" Star asked the the group continued to dodge fire from the other Ricks.

"Cause..." Rick began to explain before he burped. "...I went on an adventure in your home dimension when you was a b-baby. I met your mum and dad. Your dad was kind enough to give me a s-source of stable dimension portals while your mum is a total bitch." Rick finished explaining before he opened a few portals. "Follow me!" He shouted as the group entered the last portal that Rick's portal gun produced.

* * *

An hour and a lot of dimension hopping later; the group finally lost the council as they entered Star's home dimension. The group regained their breath. Star walked up to Rick and smiled.

"So, you understand how hard it is for me to be related to them?" She asked.

"T-Totally." Rick answered as the two began to bond while Marco confronted Janna.

"Where's my house keys?" Marco crossly asked. Janna giggled.

"Oooh. I like you angry Marco. You could date a bad girl to go with your bad boy attitude..." Janna teased as she gave Marco his house keys back.

"Wait...Ewww..." Marco instantly answered back before Morty walked to them.

"Errr...Could I have a chance with you?" He asked shyly. Janna smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Before Morty could do anything else with Janna, Rick interrupted.

"I wouldn't g-go further than that if I was you..." He burped then continued "...Morty. They're only 13 year old! No handling h-her tits M-Morty" Morty then stopped what he was doing. "Oh shit Dawgs! I found the real criminal. They're hiding in this dimension!" Rick screamed with joy before he opened another portal. The group entered to see...a world taken over by Mewberty.

* * *

"What the hell?" Morty asked in utter disgust. The group then noticed where they were. Rick and Morty's house. The two entered to see nothing but heart covered goo and a small creature stuck in it. Star recognized the creature.

"Ludo?" She asked in shock then she pulled out her wand. "Removica Mewica Gooica!" She shouted as the wand blasted a pink beam which removed the sticky goo off the creature's face. It was Ludo!

"Star? On a normal day, I would try to steal your wand but I've been stuck in here for weeks. I need your help and I'll explain what's going on to you and the old guy there" Ludo asked as Star reluctantly agreed. She cast the spell on the rest of Ludo. He began to explain "I guess you come from another dimension where you went through Mewberty properly..." Star turned to Marco horrified. He had seen this before.

"So, what you're saying is that Star in this dimension never got out of Mewberty!?" Marco asked horrified. Ludo nodded.

"Before we panic, what the shitting hell is M-Mewberty? It sounds like a crappy 80's p-pop band!" Rick asked.

"Mewberty is like earth's puberty but instead of growing up; she turns into a Butterfly and humanoid creature that traps boys for some unknown reason..." Marco explained to Rick who then turned to Morty.

"Looks like we got into some weird shit here M-Morty." Rick whispered before Ludo continued to explain what was going on in this dimension.

"I saw an old guy and a kid similar to the two of you with her..." Ludo remembered.

"Wait. Did the Morty have an eye-patch?" Morty asked. Ludo nodded again.

"Oh crap Dawg. That M-Morty is the Rick-Killer we encountered last time when the Council accused us of being the killers! T-This is why you can't question me Morty. You'll turn into him." Rick whispered to Morty.

Before anyone could say anything else, Janna turned to see Mewberty Star. She was floating there watching the events unfold. "Go!" Ludo screamed before Mewberty Star began to Ludo back into his place. While she was doing that the other began to run out of the house and fleed.

"What the fuck was that, M-Morty?" Rick asked in horror.

"I-I don't know Rick!" Morty screamed

"It's Star in Merberty!" Marco answered Rick's question before Star realized something.

"Guys, stop running for a minute!" Janna screamed as the five stopped running. She and Star nodded.

"Look, Marco. Do you remember where I started Merberty?" Star asked

"The High School!" Marco sprung out his answer like a jack jumping out of it's box. Suddenly, Star cast a spell that summoned a massive slug.

"Get on." She spoke with urgency. Rick and Morty looked at the slug annoyed.

"That thing won't g-get us anywhere quick now." Rick stated

"Well, be thankful it's a slug which goes at the speed of an airplane. Now, get on!" Star sarcastically stated before screaming that the pair. They got on the slug reluctantly.

An hour later; they arrived at Echo Creek High School...well, what remained of it. All that was left was parts of the school and a massive purple cocoon that spilt the clouds in half. The group besides Rick looked on with horror.

"What the h-hell is that thing?" Morty asked in fear.

"My cocoon..." Star answered in a kind of shock that you wouldn't be proud of. As the group went silent; they heard screams.

"Those sounds!" Marco, Janna and Star shouted as they covered their ears. Rick and Morty on the other hand knew half of those sounds. Morty screams.

"T-That son of a bitch!" Rick screamed before he burped angrily. "The s-same damn trick to stop us finding h-him!"

"Who are you talking about Rick?" Star asked Rick.

"M-Morty and I had an encounter with that Council before where we were accused for killing versions of us. We stopped the real killer but turned out he wasn't there as he was using a r-robotic version of me to hide his d-dumb ass." Rick explained before his left foot was caught by the sticky goo. It was her. "R-run!" The group spilt up and fled into the school. Star and Morty began to walk down a corridor to see three Ricks and Mortys trapped by Star's Mewberty self. She was horrified. What the hell was this mastermind doing with these Ricks and Mortys? One tried to break out of the goo but instead, was dragged back into even more goo.

"H-Help us!" One of the Ricks screamed

Meanwhile, Mewberty Star grabbed our Rick by the shoulders. "Master wants words." She spoke exactly like Star but her tone was much more sinister. She flew into the cocoon while holding onto Rick. What he saw in their horrified him. A probing station for many Marco's and Morty's. What sick twisted minded bastard would do this. He thought. Mewberty Star dropped Rick in front of said mastermind. The Eye-Patched Morty.

Marco and Janna was traversing the remains of the school looking for a way to stop Mewberty. Marco finally asked the important question on his mind...well, the most important one about Janna. "Why do you like me so much?"

"Well, I like to say opposites attract..." Janna flirted before Marco turned. He saw Star. Normal Star thank god. She and Morty returned to Marco and Janna.

"W-with my estimations, Mewberty should be in the top of the cocoon!" Morty suggested climbing the cocoon which the group agreed to. They began climbing the ridiculously huge cocoon.

Back inside the cocoon, Rick was terrified. It was a Morty with a Rick intelligence. He never even though that would be possible. "Y-You...You...A-are the Rick-Killer!" Rick spoke every word with fear as he attempted to get up. His feet were stuck to the ground with the Mewberty goo. No use trying to escape. He now has to listen to the bullshit this Morty has to talk about.

"You cried over a Morty, Rick. A-a Morty! You guys don't even c-care about us Morty's!" The Eye-Patched Morty teased

"I Said it to your s-stupid robot jerk. I'm allergic to dipshits!" Rick interrupted with his usual talk back attitude. That was until he saw the Eye-Patch Morty pull out the Magic Royal Wand that Star has. The Mewberty Star's One!

"H-holy shit. You can doom the universe with that!" Rick warned the Eye-Patched Morty.

"No." He answered before he placed down on it's throne.

"So, you're gonna need my h-help to destroy the Council of Ricks cause I'm perfectly okay with that shit..." Rick asked

"No Rick. I don't need your dumbass to help me with my plans. With Star's Royal Magic Wand, the dimensional scissors and Star in Mewberty, I could send her into other dimensions and turn it into this unless they let me in control. If they don't, I'll destroy their universe." Rick looked horrified. He wouldn't even dare attempt to do something like that to another dimension. He had to escape but unknown to Rick, Mewberty Star was stood silently behind him. Eye-Patched Morty started maniacally as Mewberty Star began to cover Rick in it's goo. Just in time, Star, Marco, Morty and Janna entered the room.

"It's...m-me!" Morty screamed in horror. An evil version of himself.

"That's r-right . I'm you and you're me." Eye-Patched Morty burped before he continued. "I have s-something you do not. Guts. You need guts in order to t-take over the w-world M-Morty."

"I-I'm not like you." Morty whispered.

"Not like me. We're the s-same person." Eye Patched Morty was now playing games since he saw Star planning to hit her Mewberty self. He picked up the wand and blasted her with a powerful death spell. Luckily, Star blasted a powerful counter spell to stop the attack. Both spells were conflicting each other making a massive light beam. During this Morty began to rip the goo off Rick.

"Y-You saved me M-Morty!" Rick stated before burping. "You're not l-like Jerry after all...well...m-maybe a bit like him." Morty then noticed Star and his evil self fighting each other using the wands.

"H-Hey Rick. It's like that scene in Harry Potter"

"You mean that one with Voldermort and Harry using their w-wands in that showdown? Who gives a shit M-Morty?" Rick asked.

"The wand!?" Star screamed in surprise. It got into the wrong hands in this dimension.

"Yes. This is your wand. I have it and since I have my eye-patch. I control you..." Eye Patched Morty stated as he placed his eye patch fully over his left eye. The Mewberty Star eyes then turned red. He was some how controlling her! It began attacking Marco and Janna. Star needed to protect them and herself. A dilemma! "This is what h-happens when you dabble in weird science, Rick!" He warned Rick. It gave him an idea.

"Weird Science!" He whispered. Rick jumped up and ran towards the Mewberty Star. She then turned silently towards Rick and began to fly towards him. He then stepped out of it's way and produced a portal right in front of it. Eye-Patched Morty looked on in horror. He saw it begin injected with needles. Newberty was stopped. That Star turned back to normal. Rick then walked into the portal and pulled that Star out.

"That's right! You s-screw up, w-weird science!" Rick screamed to Eye-Patched Morty while giving him the middle finger. It was that moment when That Morty was so distracted by those events that Star gained the upper-hand and knocked him out with her wand blast. She picked up the evil Wand and gave it back to her now cured of Mewberty-self with all the Mewberty caused things in the environment starting to wear off.

Rick then grabbed his mobile phone from his pocket and rang a Council of Rick Member.

"Hello?" The Council Member asked.

"I caught the real rickinal bitttcccchhhh!" Rick screamed down the phone before hanging up.

* * *

A few hours later, the entire gang watched on along with the head Councilman as the Council of Ricks began clean up along with the capture of the Eye-Patched Morty.

"What's going to happen now?" Janna asked the Councilman.

"These Marco's and Morty's will be taken back to their own dimensions to carry own their own lives but will remain scarred. Poor bastards."

* * *

A few more hours after that; the gang finally returned to Star and Marco's own dimension. Finally home. Rick and Morty were giving them their last goodbyes. "S-Star, I'm gonna give you these..." Rick began to explain as he gave her the Meeseeks box and something similar to a smart phone. "This one..." He pointed to the phone "...Is an interdimensional contact device. If you ever need our help or just want to go on a radical adventure with M-Morty and I, give us a call..." Star nodded and smiled. She wanted to hang out with them more often.

"What about the box with the button? It looks like a bomb to me." Marco stated in a panicky tone.

"T-That's no bomb you dumbass. It's a Meeseeks box." Rick began to explain as he grabbed the box back and began to show Star and Marco how it worked. "You p-press this button..." Rick pressed the button as a Mr Meeseeks popped into existence.

"Hi. I'm Mr Meeseeks!" It introduced itself. Star looked at it with utter joy and excitement. She began poking it. It's squishy.

"You give it a r-request. Mr Meeseeks, give Star's hair a plat." Rick explained.

"Oh yeah. Cannn Doooo!" Mr Meeseeks answered with joy as it began making a plat out of Star's Hair. She was so happy she has a personal assistant at any time. Marco was a bit suspicious of what it could do.

"Once, done; it'll p-pop out of existence. Knock yourselves out but m-make sure the requests are simple. Goodbye dawgs!" Rick finished explaining as the two entered a portal back to their home. As it closed, Morty went out of the garage to see that the entire house has been destroyed.

"R-Rick!" Morty shouted as Rick followed him.

"Oh Crap."

* * *

 **So, I think that is my longest One-Shot to date (as of writing) and I loved writing every single line of it. I got into Star vs The Forces of Evil and Rick & Morty recently and I noticed that the shows follow the premise of a duo travelling through different dimensions. Cause of that, I came up with a wonderful idea for a fan-fic which you guys just read. I hope you liked it.**

 **If you did, please leave a fav, follow or/and a review cause it helps me see if you guys want more fan-fics like this. :)**


End file.
